Usuario discusión:Usui Uzumaki
¡Bienvenido a mi página de discusión! Logo Usui, mejor no, aparte el logo no es lo importante. xD DarkQuestion, déjame tu mensaje 16:02 21 dic 2014 (UTC) Spotlight Hola Usui, este wiki solo tiene 90 artículos, solo faltan 10 artículos restantes para pedir el spotlight. La lista que falta completar más de 1,000 bytes: *‎Episodio 13 ‎bytes *Episodio 9 ‎bytes *Padrastro de Mayu ‎bytes *‎Yanguire ‎bytes *Anna Kakuzawa ‎bytes *‎Osamu Hosoi ‎bytes *‎Psicoquinesis ‎bytes *Lynn Okamoto ‎bytes *‎Episodio 12 ‎bytes *‎Madre de Mayu ‎bytes Hasta luego.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 19:10 13 jun 2015 (UTC) :Lo siento Usui, no sé mucho en esta clase de manga, solo soy experto en Literatura.- Gracias.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 19:25 13 jun 2015 (UTC) Interlanguage-Link DE Interlanguage-Link DE w:c:elfenlied is now available regards TRon69-SAO (discusión) 16:30 13 jul 2015 (UTC) Hola Wanta8.jpg Para tu.jpg Mariko.jpg Wikia Rail.png Hola,un cordial saludo,estoy feliz por haber entrado a tu wiki,la verdad toda esa informacion sobre elfen lied me encanto,habia hasta datos de los cuales no sabia, estoi emosionada por ser tu amiga y por seguir leyendo tu wiki.Gracias Marceline x rock (discusión) 22:42 24 ago 2015 (UTC) Disculpeme... Disculpame si te has ofendido pero elfen lied es una serie a la que le tengo mucho cariño y de verdad me molestó lo del copy paste del traductor de google y por mucho que te moleste muchas seccioes están así y para mi si es una desfachatez (al igual que para cualquiera que aprecie la serie un mínimo)... Si hace falta yo mismo lo edito todo pero eso, vivimos en un mundo libre y yo sólo exprese mi opinión sin afectar al contenido "traducido" si es verdad que lo escribí en la pagina en lugar de crear una discursion o como se llame pero entiende que soy nuevo aquí y no sabía domde dejar mi critica pero lo que digo no es para nada falso o exagerado y lo digo para mejorar la calidad del wiki... Hay que madurar un poco y saber aceptar críticas. De nuevo me disculpo si te ha ofendido como admin de la wikia mi comentario pero mi intención para nada es ofender a nadie sino mejorar una página web a la que siempre accedo para encontrar info de mis series favoritas y demás. PD: preferiría que me ayudes a entender esta web en vez de amenazarme con bloquearme... #Paz --01Airbus24 (discusión) 00:31 1 mar 2016 (UTC)01Airbus24 Bot Hola Usui! Quería preguntarte acerca del bot. Necesito que me digas los cambios que necesitas. Solamente es lo del nombre y la plantilla de fairuse? Un saludo! Tono555 (Talk) 16:46 29 jun 2016 (UTC) :Ya terminé Usui. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en contactarme. Un saludo! Tono555 (Talk) 07:31 21 jul 2016 (UTC) ::También fue hecho. Eso fue lo que me pediste en la Comunidad Central. O quieres otra cosa? Tono555 (Talk) 03:59 22 jul 2016 (UTC) Artículo Nana Hola! le pregunto si puedo editar el artículo Nana, ya que necesito añadir su voz latina en el artículo pero está la plantilla de construcción. Saludos. Akane14 (discusión) 21:32 7 oct 2016 (UTC) Alianza Buenas Usui, te escribo para preguntarte si te interesaría una alianza enttre Wiki Elfen Lied con Wiki Infinite Stratos. Un saludo y gracias por tu tiempo. Chaos God 99 (discusión) 22:41 10 oct 2016 (UTC) Nombre de Kouta Hola! soy yo de nuevo, últimamente he estado editando y en la mayoría de los artículos se menciona el nombre de Kouta y hace unos meses usted abrió un tema sobre un bot para arreglar el nombre de Kouta y ahora que estoy editando quería preguntarle cual es el nombre correcto: ¿Kouta o Kota (con macrón/la rayita)? Akane14 (discusión) 03:30 12 oct 2016 (UTC)